Extraordinary Merry Christmas
by azlovatic
Summary: Another Chrismukkah for this happy couple but some exciting news makes it an extraordinary christmas


Christmas was the happiest time of the year, with spending time with your family and spending time with the people you love. This year was just like any other year but there was going to be something little different this year. It was the first Christmas for this happy couple as a married couple, well actually they didn't call it Christmas they called it Chrismukkah, which was the combination of Hanukkah and Christmas seeing as one person was Jewish and Christmas. Hanukkah was over and now it was time to spend the Christmas part of Chrismukkah.

Jesse was busy sleeping as the day before he had a pretty hard time as he was trying to make sure everything would be perfect for him and his wife. He rolled over as he didn't feel anyone next to him which soon got him pretty confused as he opened his eyes to see no one next to him as he looked up and saw his beautiful wife with a bright smile on her face holding a tray full of food.

"Merry Christmas Jesse." His wife said with a cheerful voice with a big smile on her face. Jesse chuckled as he sat up a bit and took the tray from his wife. "Aww Rach you shouldn't have, I could of gotten up and made breakfast." Jesse told his wife as he took a bit of his pancakes, "Did you actually make me pancakes?" Jesse looked at her as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but there vegan friendly ones." Rachel spoke with a smile on her face as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him as she pecked his cheek. "Oh also I got some exciting news to tell you later today ok." Rachel spoke cheerfully as she got off the bed before leaving the room, but right before she left the room she stopped at the door, "Oh and sweetie, you need to get dressed we will be having guests here real soon ok." She said with a smile on her face as she skipped out of the room. Jesse chuckled and shook his head, he felt pretty lucky to have a girl like Rachel in his life, he wasn't sure how he got so lucky. He was now remembering the first time he asked her on a date. Well actually it wasn't there first date seeing as in high school they dated but it didn't last well that time seeing as he egged her and choose VA over the girl he loved but the happy memory of them meeting again flooded his memory.

Flashback

_Jesse was walking around central park, it was just another Christmas Eve day for him and well it was going to be another year he swore he was going to be alone but he didn't care he would probably just go to his friends party and getting drunk and well doing who knows what afterwards._

_Jesse still had his past in his memory, cause well no matter what it was hard for him to move on no matter how hard he tried, he wanted to be happy again and not think about his past and just think about now and his happy time here in New York. As Jesse was walking around he just looked at all the happy couples walking around which caused him to just roll his eyes, some people said he was like the grinch at times cause he wasn't really that happy around this time of year but he didn't care what they thought of him as long as he was enjoying his time well fifty percent of the time that he did then things were ok. _

_Jesse wasn't really watching where he was going when he soon collided with someone causing there hot drink to spill all over him. "Shit" Jesse cursed as the hot liquid made contact with him, "Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry." He heard a girl voice speak as Jesse was so occupied with trying to ignore the pain of the hot fluids as it was kind of burning his skin. "Its ok, its not like a very hot drink didn't hit my skin." Jesse laughed sarcastically. "Well gez I said I was sor…" He heard the girl just stop with whatever she was saying as he looked up and came face to face with the last person he thought he would see. "Oh umm Hi Rachel." Jesse smiled a bit, he was really hoping to not see her again especially after what happened at nationals. "Umm Hi Jesse, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked with a low voice as she moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. _

"_Well seeing as I live here of course I would be here." He chuckled a bit as he saw Rachel's cheeks flushed a shade of pink. "Oh umm I umm I umm didn't know that." He could hear her stutter. Jesse chuckled, "Well now that you know that maybe we can got get a coffee or something." He smiled cheekily at her. From that one coffee date was the beginning of them hanging out which soon turned into dates._

End of Flashback.

As the first time they ran into each other after awhile from not seeing each other. It just brought a smile to his face as he finished his food as he stood up while he walked to his closet to find something decent to wear. He wasn't real sure who was coming over but whoever Rachel invited wasn't going to be that bad. Jesse just stuck with a blue button up shirt and some dark jeans. He looked in a full length mirror to see how he looked but he soon approved of his outfit as he walked out of the room, as he was walking out he saw Rachel cleaning some dishes as he smirked as he quietly walked up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why hello there beautiful." He whispered in her ear as she jumped a bit causing Jesse to chuckle a bit. Rachel turned around and smacked Jesse in the arm, "Don't do that." She pouted at Jesse, he put his hands over his chest, "Aww Im sorry did I scare you." He put on a fake pout which caused Rachel to roll her eyes, "Don't pout at me, you know I don't like people sneaking up on me." She spoke softly as she took off her rubber gloves then wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck as she pecked his lips. "But its nice to see you up, did you enjoy breakfast." She asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

Jesse just chuckled as he playfully rolled his eyes, "I know you don't like people sneaking up on you but I thought it would be nice to say hello to my beautiful wife." He smiled softly at her as he pulled her closer to him. "But yes I did especially since my beautiful wife brought it to my bed with me." He smiled as he kept a hold of her, "But now I feel like I need to do something for you but I have to try to come up with something just as romantic as breakfast in bed." He chuckled as he kissed her softly. This was definitely going to be a great Christmas but now he wanted to figure out what Rachel wanted to tell him, well just the thought of her keeping something from him was just like how he kept something important to her, it wasn't bad cause well that was definitely another day that was just as amazing.

Flashback

_Jesse and Rachel were walking around central park hand in hand. It was there first Christmas as a couple and well lets just say this day really did bring a lot of memories seeing as a year ago from today was when they first met each other well more like seeing each other after a long long time. Jesse looked around as he sighed, "Rachel theres something I need to do well more like somewhere I need to take you ok." He looked at her with a smile as Rachel nodded her head and just went where ever Jesse was taking her. "If your taking me to a dark alley to kill me well lets just say you will have a not so happy ghost around you." She giggled as he took her to some big building. "Don't worry I'm not doing that but you know that is a good idea." He looked at her with a playful smirk on his face which caused her to smack his arm. "Umm ow." He chuckled. "Oh shut up and tell me what you are going to do to me or what you wanted to do." Rachel said with no patients at all._

"_Well someone is pretty impatient." Jesse chuckled as he shook his head, "But just want to ask do you remember this place cause I for one will somehow always remember it." He looked up at the building and sighed a bit. Rachel looked at Jesse then back up at the building as memories soon flooded her head, "Yeah I do why did you bring me back here." Rachel spoke quietly. She was confused on why Jesse would bring her here out of all places, "Well I brought you here cause it was the first time you been to New York and well also cause I wanted to do this." He turned around and motioned towards some guy who was next to a boom box as music began to play. "Wait is this music from Hairspray." Rachel asked as Jesse smiled and nodded his head as he soon began to sing._

_Once I was a selfish fool_

_Who never understood_

_Never looked inside myself_

_Though on the outside, I looked good!_

_Then we met and you made me_

_The man I am today_

_Rachel, I'm in love with you_

_Will you marry me today?_

_As Jesse spoke the last words he was on his knee holding out a nice diamond ring as he looked directly at Rachel as he saw tears coming out of her eyes as she nodded her head. "Yes I will marry you." She whispered as she hugged him tightly. This was definitely the best Christmas ever as a crowd of people were around them as they awed and clapped for the happy couple. Yeah they only been dating for a little less than a year but they really understood each other and well they were meant for each other._

End of Flashback

Once the pair pulled away from the kiss Jesse kept the smile on his face but soon there little moment was interrupted by a doorbell as Jesse rolled his eyes as he let go of Rachel. "There here lets go." Rachel grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him towards the door as she opened it up as Kurt and Blaine were standing at the door as Rachel let go of Jesse's hand and gave each of them a hug as Jesse shook there hands before they walked inside. "It's so nice that you guys are here." Rachel said with a cheery voice causing everyone to chuckle a bit. "Well were glad to be here Rachel so whats the big news you wanted to share with us." Kurt said with a smile on his face as they all walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Rachel was looking at her hands trying to figure out how to say this to them, Jesse looked at her as he could tell how nervous she was which caused him to be confused, was it something bad..no it better not be cause well Jesse couldn't handle bad news especially on another Christmas Day..

Flashback

_Jesse and Rachel were spending there first Christmas as an engaged couple, they were pretty happy and were just messing around. Rachel was just done celebrating Hanukkah and well now she was going to Celebrate Christmas with Jesse. They both respected there religions and well Rachel didn't mind celebrating Christmas. They soon heard the phone ring as Jesse got up and walked over to the house phone and picked it up. "St. James residence." Jesse spoke as he listened intensely to the other person on the other line. Rachel just looked at Jesse wondering who would be calling at this time of day. But the moment she saw something break in Jesse caused her to quickly get up and wrap her arms around Jesse._

_Jesse had tears about to fall down his cheeks as the news kept ringing in his head. 'Sorry but your father passed away..there was nothing we can do about it.' it was just constantly going through his head. He wanted his father to be at his wedding but that wasn't going to be happening now..he didn't even know how his mother was taking this so he knew the next day he would try to make the soonest flight to see his mother or at least call her to see if she was alright. But for now this year wasn't so great after all for the couple or well for Jesse at least._

End of Flashback.

Jesse's thoughts got interrupted as he felt someone nudge him. "Jesse are you ok?" He saw everyone looking at him as he smiled softly at Rachel, "Yeah Im fine just thinking so um go on with what you wanted to tell us." Jesse kept the smile on his face as he waited for the news.

"Well I wanted you three to be the first to know, even though I'm sure Jesse would of liked to be the first to know but I couldn't help but want to tell you all about this…I'm pregnant." Rachel broke the news to them as Blaine and Kurt soon had huge grins on there faces as they went to hug Rachel. Jesse just sat on the couch quietly as the news sunk into his head. 'I'm pregnant' just repeated in his mind as he felt someone touch his shoulder as he looked up and saw Rachel. "Kurt and Blaine went to the other room are you ok? Do you not want a child?" Rachel asked as a little scared tone was clearly in her voice as Jesse stood up and kissed her softly. "I do and I can not be more in love with you as I am..this is definitely the best Christmas ever." Jesse smiled as the pair kissed passionately. He knew there life was going to be turned upside down but he was going to enjoy his life but next Christmas was going to be an Extraordinary Merry Christmas for the St. James family.

**A/N: Here is another oneshot and well I take credit for the proposal thing seeing me and my friend came up with it and well I used it for something else also..and well tell me what you think of this oneshot seeing as I tried to make a happy one this time x)**


End file.
